


Something in the Way He Dances

by StoryTellingDoc



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTellingDoc/pseuds/StoryTellingDoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose ends a long day of adventure and running doing one of her favorite things…watching the Doctor undress for bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something in the Way He Dances

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Something in the Way He Dances  
> Rating: Adult (sort of?)  
> Characters: Ninth Doctor, Rose Tyler  
> Genre: One-Shot, Picfic, Fluff  
> Summary: Rose ends a long day of adventure and running doing one of her favorite things…watching the Doctor undress for bed.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated to Doctor Who, including (but not exclusive to) the Doctor, Rose Tyler, Captain Jack Harkness, and the TARDIS. This was written for entertainment purposes only.  
> Note: Originally posted on Tumblr (@tenandrose4ever)

Rose smiled as she rolled onto her side, watching the Doctor undress as she propped her head up with one of her hands. It had only been a few weeks since they said goodbye to Captain Jack after rescuing London from the German bomb, and restoring Nancy and her son to each other. Despite the Doctor’s reservations towards him, Rose couldn’t help but have a special place in her heart for the brash and handsome Jack Harkness. After all, if he had not come along, she and the Doctor would have continued their cautious dance around each other after his declaration in the war room with now Prime Minister Harriet Jones. 

_“I could save the world but lose you.”_

Rose had initially been shocked by such an earnest confession, but she couldn’t stop conjuring the image of the Doctor’s own shocked face as he uttered those words. It was as if he had never stopped to consider what role she played in his life; Rose supposed that for an alien over 900 years old, it wasn’t too hard to forget little things like friendship and love when you were out saving planets. 

Still, those words echoed in her mind for days after they escaped and saved the world from the Slitheen, and the more that she thought about it, the more awkward she felt in his presence. The Doctor, on his part, went about his business as if nothing had been said. Rose had managed to push the questions out of her mind and pretend that everything was fine, but then they landed in that underground museum owned by van Statten, and she met the Dalek. 

_“What use are emotions if you will not save the woman you love?”_

Rose was terrified at the time that the Dalek spoke those words, and did not have any way of seeing the Doctor’s face. She did remember that he never denied the creature’s assumption about their connection. Still, no matter how curious she was about the man underneath the stoic surface, she could not bring herself to say anything. The encounter left the Doctor more broken, though, and Rose did her best to comfort him. Eventually, the two of them fell into a comfortable pattern. She would make a suggestive joke, and he would reply with one of his enigmatic side glances or a toothy smile. Other times, he would complement her on something she was wearing, or a meal that she made for the two of them, and she would indulge his need to insert a backhanded comment about humans. He told her more about the Daleks and the Time Lords, and started asking more questions about her life.

The more time she spent with the Doctor, the more she realized that his blue eyes were not cold, but intense, and that his jokes about his big ears hinted at the insecurity he felt. She also realized that he used his gruff exterior to keep others at bay, and that made Rose sad for the life he lost. However, it wasn’t until he took her back to see her father, and she nearly lost the Doctor in the process that Rose simultaneously understood his pain and the depth of her own feelings towards him. Sure, she didn’t deny herself the occasional onceover of his broad shoulders, rugged features, and strong physique, and she most definitely stayed in his embraces a second longer than was proper, but she always told herself that it was just a silly crush. After watching him being eaten and believing she would never see him again, Rose threw caution to the wind and allowed herself to fall.

“Rose.”

His low Northern accent dragged her mind back to the present. She looked at him innocently as she watched him pull his jumper over his head. He then reached down to unbuckle the belt from around his waist, pulling them through the loops in one smooth motion. She licked her lip unconsciously, finding the move arousing, and as she looked up to meet his eyes, she could tell that he felt the same way. As he removed his pants, he glanced at her with a nonchalant expression. 

“How was your day?”

Rose suppressed a smile, biting her lower lip as she resisted the urge to slip her gaze further down. 

“Lovely.”

The Doctor raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. 

“Is that so?”

“Mmmhmm,” Rose answered before giving him a tongue-touched smile. His expression turned predatory as he watched the pink muscle slip back behind her teeth.

“What were you just thinking about?” He asked as he discarded the remainder of his clothes and started towards her. 

Rose slipped backwards to the other side of the bed, letting him in beside her. She let out a gasp at the cold sheets came in contact with her skin.

His blue eyes laughing, he pulled his body slightly up against the headboard of the bed and gestured for her to come closer. Rose smiled as she shifted to his right side, letting him throw an arm over her and pulling her close.

“Well?”

“Well, what?” Rose asked as she lightly splayed her fingers against his chest. She smiled in satisfaction as she felt him let out a breath.

“What were you thinking about?” He asked as he threaded the fingers of his left hand through hers. 

“Actually, I was just thinking about Jack.”

The Doctor’s body tensed as he turned to glare at her. Rose shook her head as she released a tinkling laugh. She leaned over and gave him a tender kiss on the lips, and it is several minutes before she's able to speak again after he took over.

“You were saying?”

She gave him a playful slap on the chest. 

“I was saying that I was thinking about Jack.” 

She paused, but this time, he waited patiently, a blank look on his face.

“I was thinking that if we had not met him, we wouldn’t be sharing a bed right now.”

Rose watched as her Doctor contemplated her words before nodding slowly in agreement. 

“I suppose you might be right, Rose.”

“Of course I’m right! Don’t you dare deny that you got jealous of Jack when he tried to dance with me.”

The Doctor chuckled. “I still don’t think he was talking about you.”

Rose feigned an indignant stare, but dissolved into giggles soon after. 

“He didn’t deny it.”

“Nope.”

“Well, no matter who he was after, I’m just glad that it got you to finally do something.”

“Mmmm…” the Doctor replied, leaning down and taking a deep breath near Rose’s ear, tickling her. “You mean the dancing?”

Rose’s mind immediately flashed back to the impromptu dance in the TARDIS, recalling the way that his arms felt on her back, the commanding sway of his body as he guided her around the console. She could almost feel the quickening of her heart as he dipped her, pulling her close against him as she came back up. Her mind then flashed forward to later that evening, when the Doctor knocked on her door and stayed the night for the very first time.

“I can see that you enjoyed our…dancing,” the Doctor stated as a warm flush covered Rose’s cheeks. 

She looked up at him briefly before he leaned in and stole a kiss that rocked her to her toes. Rose’s mind went completely blank as he untangled his hand from hers, only to drift over to skim the planes of her body.

“So, how about it, Rose?”

Rose blinked several times. Apparently, the Doctor had asked her a question while she was busy staring like a loon. 

“How about what?”

The Doctor smiled gently at her, his eyes full of warmth and something else that she couldn’t quite figure out yet. 

“Would you care to dance?”


End file.
